L'île de la Tentation Show Tv
by On.est.folles.et.on.aime.ca
Summary: " Bonjour et merci de nous regarder pour suivre l'aventure de nos candidats sur l'île de la Tentation! Des engueulades ou des flirts en perspective ? Pour avoir les réponses ne loupez pas les épisodes tous les jours à 19h sur DisneyChannel!"
1. Chapter 1

« - Putain, t'aurais pu m'en prendre une...

- Et toi, t'aurais pu bouger ton cul... »

Emmett se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sa bière à la main. Jasper, not' pote arriva également dans le salon, deux bières à la main. Voilà pourquoi c'est mon pote. (N/E : Profiteur :p) (N/C: il paraît que les auteurs font les persos à leur image...^^)

« - Jazz, t'es un frère pour moi, tu le sais hein?

- Ouais ouais, oublie pas que tu me dois vingt dollars. »

Nan, en fait, je sais pas pourquoi c'est mon pote... ( N/E : C'est toujours bien de se poser la question hein …) (N/C: krum krum. Tu dis pas ça pour moi j'espère...)

C'est avec chacun une bière à la main que l'on matait Angelina Jolie à la recherche de la boîte de Pandore, avec sa jolie natte et son t shirt vert trop petit. A la moitié du film, on dût mettre en pause pour qu'Emmett puisse satisfaire son estomac qui criait -déjà- famine.

De retour au salon, sa bouche pleine de son sandwish pain-beurre-ships barbecue, Em tenta de lancer la conversation.

« -Alors Eddy, avec Lauren?

- Bah quoi?

- Vous deviez pas vous retrouver diner à la cafet du centre commercial?

- T'es bien curieux... et si tu veux savoir, elle n'a pas pu venir, elle avait son rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne.

- Ah ouais?

-Ouais!

- Ah quelle heure?

- Emmett, tu peux pas lui foutre la paix?

- Non, attends Jazz, laisse le finir. Ouais, Em, tu veux dire quoi là? Encore tes insinuations à la con, hein? Lauren et moi on est heureux, c'est tout. Si toi et Jess vous vous envoyez plus en l'air, bin c'est pas ma faute... ni celle de Lauren...

- Tout ce que je dis, moi, c'est qu'à 12 heures 24 j'ai pris en photo ta gonzesse un peu trop proche d'un autre mec, et il avait pas une gueule d'esthéticienne. Après, je sais pas à quelle heure elle avait rendez-vous chez elle, ni à quelle heure elle devait être avec toi.

- Montre ta preuve Sherlock. » Intervint Jasper.

« - Tiens Watson, mais fais gaffe, c'est la preuve que je ne suis pas un traître, ni un faux cousin!

- Ah! Toi aussi tu trouves que j'ai des airs de Jude Law?

- Non Jazz, tu ressembles à rien... » Avions nous répondu en même temps, Em et moi.

- Bande de cons. Bin jvais mettre ma casquette d'huissier de Justice et vous certifier que miss Lauren est en belle compagnie d'un mâle.

- Et toi Jazz, avec Maria, tout va bien? » Bin quoi, fallait bien que je les détourne de Lauren qui me faisait de plus en plus douter... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Em me mettait en garde.

- Le parfait amour mec. Elle est posée, réfléchie et économe... tout ce qu'il me faut quoi.

- T'es un putain de connard en fait...

- Bin je t'en prie... Je crois plutôt que ce sont les mecs Cullen qui sont maudis.

- Et ta mère, elle est maudite?

- Em, laisse ma mère en dehors de ça! Rappelle toi les bons cookies qu'elle te cuisine quand elle te voit.

- Ouais, t'as raison... elle est folle de moi... »

Angelina a fini par remballer ses guns. Em était en train de zapper, mal à l'aise. A cette heure là, il n'y avait que des pornos et même si tous les trois étions de ces consommateurs occasionnels (on va dire hein...) on était plutôt mal à l'aise à l'idée d'en regarder un sans être seul...

"- C'est ça qu'ils vous faut les mecs...

- De quoi?

- Si t'arrêtais de te prendre la tête avec ton cousin et que tu regardais la télé, tu saurez quelle est ma super idée pour vous mettre d'accord."

"Fidélité, traitrise, confiance, manipulation...

Un cocktail explosif dans un paysage idyllique.

Vous voulez tester votre couple? Sa fidélité?

Prendre du plaisir, tester et détruire des couples, entourés des plus belles personnes de l'Etat?

Le tout sous les palmiers de Floride?

Inscrivez-vous au casting de l'île de la Tentation Show TV...

Et devenez le couple ou le ou la tentatrice de l'année...

L'île de la tentation Show TV... avec les préservatifs Matiix" (N/E : J'aime le sponsor :p)

(N/C: entre ça et la chaine des magasins - a venir pour toi petit lecteur...- je suis sure qu'une autre carrière s'offrirait à nous ^^)

"-Quoi, Jasper, tu veux qu'on aille tenter des gens sous les palmiers?" Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me foutre de sa gueule.

" -Nan Eddynouchet, toi tu y vas avec Lauren et Em, avec Jess... et moi, sur mon canapé, jvais trop me foutre de vos gueules!

- Ah ouaiiiis Ed, on va sous les palmiers avec nos nenettes!"

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Emmett se jette sur son ordi portable pour débuter nos inscriptions, un immense sourire sur sa tronche de cake.

"-Emmy, si tu veux une bière, alors dis moi pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un con?

- Approche mon p'tit cousin préféré.

- Emmett, je suis ton seul cousin..."

Toujours est-il que j'étais venu m'asseoir sur son accoudoir, alors que Jazz zappait tranquillement, inconscient du fait que son destin à lui aussi allait basculer. (N/E : C'est bien de préserver notre Jazzou !) (N/C: je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va rester préservé longtemps lui... ^^)

En effet, ce con d'Emmett, après avoir fait nos profils, était entrain de faire celui de Jazz et de Maria. (N/E : Bah alors Eddy ? Plus on est de fous plus on rit non ? :p) (N/C: Dis, c'est pas un peu sexuel ça... bah quoi, ya pas d'iole de la tentation sans tentation... moi, jveux une mega partouze en prime time ^^)

Voilà comment Maria, Jasper, Jessica, Emmett, Lauren et moi avions été choisi pour le casting... puis sélectionnés pour cette émission télé à la con. (N/E : Ce n'est que le début de l'aventure héhé :p) ( N/C: je sais pas pourquoi... mais ça me fait penser aux méchants des pokemons...oui oui j'ai honte)

* * *

_ Bienvenue dans notre monde !

Et bien je vais commencer à me présenter :

Moi c'est Eli (N/C: ou petit poussin pour les intimes) j'ai 16 ans (N/C des fois elle fait plus et des fois... elle les fait pas... oops pardon.) j'habite chez les c'htits (N/C: là où les films sortent un mois à l'avance...) eum j'écris d'autres fictions sous le nom de Lia-et-Eli ! (N/C dont bella-in-prison ou un truc comme ça qui dechire sa race :) )Well well what else? Nexpresso? Ok je sors hum quoi dire? Je ne sais pas lol donc je vais laisser ma Casi se présenter à son tour

Merci Eli de mon coeur que j'adore (oui oui pardon pour avoir salopé ta présentation ^^ -Non, apres lecture de sque tu viens d'ecrire sur moi et mon age, je culpabilise plus :P) pour cette petite info sur nous. Enfin, sur toi quoi ^^ Moi, c'est Crazybells (ou casi pour les treeees intimes ) [N/E:Hé oui nous sommes très intimes] j'ai 21 ans[ N/E:bouuuuuuh la vielle ] (N/C: espece de pif paf POUF va! )et je bosse en creche, dans le 94... ouais, enfin, j'ai pas encore signé, mais ça va se faire. Comment ça on s'en fout?[N/E:Et bien oui Casi on s'en fout un, tout ce que veulent nos amis c'est LA SUITE] Bon, alors c'est avec un immense honneur que l'on vous offre notre petit délire, ça fait quand meme un mois et demi qu'on essaie de faire un prologue mdrrr[ N/E:On a mis du temps mais on a réussii !]

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

On espère que le fruit de nos délires nocturnes vous plaira et pis oilà :D


	2. Chapter 2

POV général :

-Et… ACTION.

-Bonjour à nos chers téléspectateurs. Bienvenue sur la nouvelle émission du moment : L'île de la Tentation. Je vais me présenter je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma charmante collaboratrice Esmé.

-Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir.

-Mais vous êtes tellement belle quand vous rougissez Esmé.

-Merci Carlisle... Donc je vais vous expliquez le but de l'émission. Les candidats sont là parce qu'ils n'ont plus trop confiance en leur couple, ils veulent tester la solidité et la fidélité dans leur ménage.

-Mais comment ?

-Et bien en venant sur l'île de la Tentation située en plein milieu de l'océan Pacifique. Sur cette île des tentateurs et des tentatrices les attendent. Les couples seront séparés pour ne pas intervenir auprès de leur compagnon.

-Oui comme l'a très bien dit Esmé, des tentateurs et tentatrices se trouvent sur l'île pour aider aux tests.

-A chaque fin de semaine, chacun de leur côté, ils seront invités au feu de camp où les révélations seront au rendez-vous !

-Oui les bonnes comme les mauvaises !

-Nous n'espérons que les bonnes évidemment. Nous allons passer à la présentation des candidats et de ceux qui susciteront la tentation !Donc durant cette aventure ils seront 6 candidats et 6 tentateurs et tentatrices !

-Un pour chacun, ça va être dur de résister !

-Mais s'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre rien ne pourra les séparer !

-Oui enfin « la meilleur façon de résister à la tentation est d'y céder ! »

-Que vous êtes pessimiste Carlisle !

-Mais non Esmé !

-Si vous les dîtes. Bref, nous allons présenter rapidement tout ce petit monde en vous montrant des photos.

-Nous allons les découvrir en même temps que vous !

-Donc nous avons notre premier couple : Edward et Lauren. Ensemble depuis 5 mois, selon les formulaires d'inscription ça serait Edward qui soupçonnerait Lauren d'aller voir ailleurs.

-Voici la première photo.

-Très joli garçon en tout cas. Je sens qu'il va plaire à beaucoup de filles qui regardent l'émission.

-Et à vous il vous plait ?

-Non ! Il est mignon c'est tout ce que j'ai dis ! Je pourrais être sa mère enfin Carlisle !

-Ah j'allais dire je commençais à être jaloux !

-Arrêtez vos bêtises ! Donc Edward est un jeune jardinier de 23 ans et Lauren âgée de 21 est une … Bonté divine, Carlisle vous avez la même chose que moi sur votre fiche ?

-Vous pouvez seulement m'appeler Carlisle. Bonté divine ce n'est que pour les étrangers.

-Je suis honorée d'avoir un tel privilège !

-Rien n'est trop beau pour vous ! Je m'égare, je m'égare. Revenons au métier de Lauren.

-… C'est un métier comme un autre après tout…

-Oui si on veut …

-Donc Lauren est… éleveuse d'escargots…

-Pauvre Edward !

-Carlisle !

-Je suis sure que vous pensez la même chose que moi !

-… Non !

-Ah si vous avez hésité ! Je vous ai eu ma jolie !

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes jolie !

-Hihihi. Oh mon Dieu je me mets à glousser !

-Je trouve ça très mignon !

-Bon vous ça va ! Revenons à nos candidats !

-Oui donc ensuite nous avons Emmett avec sa compagne Jessica.

-Ils ont tous les deux 25 ans et sont ensemble depuis 3 mois. C'est Emmett qui veut tester la fidélité de Jessica.

-Emmett est un artiste peintre et Jessica est tatoueuse.

-Ce sont des métiers très originaux que nous avons là Esmé.

-Oui ce n'est pas courant ! Et enfin notre dernier couple

-Jasper et Maria

-On ne sait pas trop qui veut tester qui. Donc ça restera le secret jusque tout à l'heure.

-Ils sont ensemble depuis 6 mois. Jasper a 24 ans et Maria 22.

-Jasper est un pompier et Maria est couturière.

-Pas très courant non plus !

-Haha en effet Carlisle. Maintenant passons aux Tentateurs. Nous ne vous dirons que très peu de choses à leur sujet, vous découvrirez des choses sur eux au fur et à mesure que l'aventure avance !

-Oui mais en attendant nous allons vous faire passer les petites interviews de chaque candidats

-Oui à tout de suite pour commenter et continuer l'aventure !

-Si on n'est pas occupé à faire autre chose…

-Et on ferait quoi ?

-Ben je ne sais pas vous et moi dans le noir…

-Raaaaaaaah vous n'êtes qu'un pervers !

-Mais non j'aime seulement les plaisirs de la vie !

-N'importe quoi !

Interviews :

_-Bonjour !_

_-Salut !_

_-Vous êtes Emmett c'est ça ?_

_-Ouaip, l'unique et le plus merveilleux de tous. * sourire*_

_-Quel âge avez-vous ?_

_-25 ans et vous jolie demoiselle ?*sourire charmeur*_

_-22. Mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle aujourd'hui._

_-Oui, c'est seulement sur ma sublime personne._

_-Alors comme ça vous êtes peintre ?_

_-Oui, j'ai toujours aimé peindre alors j'ai trouvé ça normal d'en faire mon métier._

_-C'est bizarre parce qu'avec votre carrure on vous verrait plus footballeur ou quelque chose en rapport avec le sport._

_-Ca montre qu'on ne doit pas se fier aux apparences._

_-Certes._

_-Parce que si je me fiais à la votre je dirai que vous êtes… pas strip-teaseuse en tout cas …_

_-Et pourquoi pas ?_

_-Votre tête mais surtout vos avez pas le physique._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon physique ?_

_-Vos seins devraient être refaits. Putain, vous avez des seins de vielle !_

_-Et… vous n'êtes pas censé avoir une copine ?_

_-Ben si pourquoi ?_

_-Vous êtes en train de regarder mes seins !_

_-Des seins… des seins c'est vite dit ! *rire*_

_-Pourquoi vous vous êtes inscrit sur cette émission ?_

_-Parce que mon cousin pense que ma copine me trompe… Pfff. Je suis parfait, pourquoi elle voudrait quelqu'un d'autre ? Pas la peine de répondre bref. Donc pour lui faire plaisir je me suis inscrit._

_-Ok._

_-Alala je ne vous ai pas vexée quand même ?_

_-Non PAS DU TOUT !_

Candidat suivant.

_-Bonjour je m'appelle Tanya._

_-Euh Bonjour._

_-C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?_

_-Edward._

_-J'aime beaucoup ton prénom Eddy !_

_-Bah alors appelle moi Edward pas Eddy !_

_-Oui bref tu fais quoi dans la vie Eddychouchou ?_

_-Je suis jardinier._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Bah oui…_

_-Je t'imaginais plus derrière un bureau moi…_

_-Et bah non je suis jardinier !_

_-C'est tout aussi excitant !_

_-Ouais c'est ça !_

_-T'as quel âge ?_

_-* souffle* Je dois vraiment répondre ?_

_-C'est pour l'émission…_

_-J'ai 23 ans._

_-Pourquoi tu t'es inscrit dans cette émission ?_

_-A cause d'une connerie d'Emmett, comme d'habitude._

Suivant.

_-Bon...bonjour_

_-Salut ! Comment ça va ? * sourire*_

_-Ca…ça...v...aa. Vous… vous appelez comment ?_

_-Jasper._

_-Vous avez quel âge ?_

_-J'ai 24 ans._

_-Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?_

_-Je suis pompier !_

_-Vous êtes courageux._

_-Non pas vraiment dans le fond *sourire*_

_-Euh pourquoi vous êtes-vous inscrit dans cette émission ?_

_-Hum, je ne m'y suis pas inscrit de mon plein grès. J'ai suggéré cette émission à Emmett et Edward en voyant cette pub'. C'était pour me foutre de leur gueule alors du coup pour se venger Emmett' m'a inscrit. _

_-Mais eum … donc… vous… n'avez pa… pas de problème avec v… votre copine ?_

_-Non._

_-Ah d'accord…_

_-Ca doit paraître bizarre *rire* mais bon l'émission nous a quand même choisis alors …_

_-Oui bon bah bonne chance alors !_

_-Merci *sourire*_

-Et bien les garçons ont l'air tout à fait sympathique vous ne trouvez pas Carlisle ?

-Si ! Je pense que cette Tanya va se faire tirer les oreilles !

-Je pense aussi !

-Maintenant nous allons visionner les interviews des filles !

-A ce qu'il parait elles sont intéressantes !

-Allons voir ça !

Interviews des filles.

_-Bonjour._

_-Salut._

_-Vous êtes Jessica c'est ça ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?_

_-Tatoueuse._

_-Quand on vous voit on a pas du tout l'impression que vous faites ce métier._

_-Je devais devenir mannequin mais j'ai refusé mon contrat._

_-Ah pourquoi ça ?_

_-C'était pour poser dans les pubs pour de la nourriture pour chien._

_-Ah oui en effet._

_-Je vaux mieux que ça quand même j'estime pouvoir au moins poser dans les pubs pour chats._

-… _Rum vous avez quel âge ?_

_-25 ans._

_-Pourquoi vous êtes vous inscrite sur cette émission ?_

_-C'est pas moi ! Bien que je sois contente de passer à la télé ! C'est Emmett._

_-Et vous pensez que votre couple va très bien ?_

_-Ben oui._

_-Vous n'essayez pas d'aller voir ailleurs ?_

_-Je matte mais bon ce n'est pas interdit hein._

Fille suivante.

_-Salut moi c'est Lauren j'ai 21 ans mon numéro c'est 0234-_

_-Eum bonjour._

_-Bonjour ?_

_-Et bien vous êtes une rapide vous pas le temps de poser les questions que vous avez déjà répondu !_

_-Bah je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à attendre que vous ouvrez votre bouche alors qu'un producteur est peut-être en train de zapper sur la chaine !_

_-Oui c'est sur …_

_-Bah oui…_

_-Dîtes moi pourquoi vous êtes-vous inscrite sur cette émission ?_

_-Pour passer à la télé !_

_-Ah c'est vous qui vous êtes inscrite ?_

_-Ben oui qui d'autre ?_

_-Votre petit ami Edward ?_

_-Ah oui… Ben c'est lui qui m'a inscrite avec mon accord bien sûr !_

_-Oui bien sûr… Mais dites moi que faites vous dans la vie ?_

_-Je suis éleveuse d'escargots._

_-Ah c'est… original._

_-Oui c'est moi quoi …_

Dernière candidate.

_-Bonjour._

-'_jour._

_-Vous êtes Maria c'est ça ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Que faîtes-vous de la vie ?_

_-Couturière._

_-Ah c'est un métier intéressant !_

_-Si vous le dîtes._

_-Vous avez quel âge ?_

_-22._

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous sur ce plateau ?_

_-Encore une putain de connerie d'Emmett_

_-Selon vous votre couple va bien ?_

_-Ouais…_

_-Juste ouais ?_

_-Ouais._

_-D'accord._

-Et bien les interviews des filles nous ont un peu refroidis.

-Un peu beaucoup ! Mais bon revenons à nos tentateurs et tentatrices : Les filles sont : Alice, Rosalie, Isabella

-Et les garçons sont : Eric, Tyler Mike.

-L'aventure dure 12 semaines.

-Bon et bien je crois que vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-Nous allons arrêter de vous casser les pieds en parlant.

-Mais moi j'aime bien vous parlez Esmé.

-Et bien vous continuerez la prochaine fois !

-Ah parce qu'on se voit pas ce soir ? Vous m'avez dis oui pour le restaurant !

-C'était pour que vous arrêtiez de m'embêter !

-Oh la vilaine !

-Sur ce allons voir nos candidats.

POV Jasper.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'est le départ pour cette île débile. Ah je hais Emmett !

_Les passagers du vol 2254 en direction du Mexique sont priés de se rendre à bord de l'appareil._

Et en plus ils sont en retard.

-… JAZZ !

-Ah bah il était temps j'y croyais plus !

-Bah c'est à cause d'Emmett !

-Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai faim !

-Mais t'as TOUT le temps faim Emmett bordel !

-Zen Ed ! Le premier appel vient seulement de passer.

-Ouais bah c'est parce que je me suis énervé aussi non je serai encore chez lui !

-Bon allez enregistrer vos bagages.

-Mon petit Jazzou ?

-Quoi Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu veux pas aller m'acheter un truc à la boulangerie là-bas ?

-T'es pas possible Emmett !

-Ben j'ai pas pu manger Ed' m'a foutu dehors avant !

Je soupire.

-Ok Emmett. Vas enregistrer tes bagages avant qu'Edward vienne te chercher.

-Ah merci mon pote.

Je vais à la boulangerie. Je lui achète 3 petits pains et 3 croissants.

On embarque.

-Putain j'ai faim !

-Mais c'est pas possible Em' ! T'as pas vu tout ce que t'as déjà bouffé ?

-Ben non Jazz' justement si t'étais pas aussi radin que ta copine on en serait pas là.

-Qu'est-ce que Maria vient faire là dedans ?

-Rien. D'ailleurs elle est où ?

Il est irrécupérable.

-Elle est déjà partie comme ta copine et celle d'Edward !

-Ah oui c'est vrai !

-Pfff

-Ben désolé mais je réfléchis pas très bien quand j'ai l'estomac vide !

-IL EST PAS VIDE TON ESTOMAC EMMETT !

-Ah ça va ! Pas la peine de crier ! Pff

Je regarde Edward qui tape sa tête contre le siège d'avant.

Ca doit être dur d'avoir un cousin comme ça. Je compatis.

Ce matin Maria est partie avant moi. Les filles sont de l'autre côté de l'île donc elles ont plus de trajet à faire que nous.

Elle m'a à peine regardé. Hier elle m'a harcelé pour faire l'amour et ce matin rien. Elle m'a pas parlé. Elle m'a juste adressé un micro au revoir.

Cette aventure va peut-être me servir en fait.

POV Emmett.

J'ai faim. J'ai toujours faim. Quand j'ai pas faim je peins. Quand je peux pas peindre et ben j'ai faim !

-Tu crois qu'elles vont être belles les tentatrices Ed' ?

-Bah normalement oui aussi non je vois pas pourquoi elles nous tenteraient.

-Ah ouais.

Si j'en trouve une à mon gout je pourrai peut-être m'amuser. De toute façon j'aime pas Jessica. Elle est conne cette fille. Plus coche qu'elle tu meurs. Je sais pas pourquoi je reste avec elle d'ailleurs. Ca sera l'occasion d'en finir.

POV Edward.

Après l'avion, le bateau. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça. Je suis pas malade c'est déjà ça.

Je sens que cette émission va quand même être utile. Du côté de Lauren. J'ai des doutes depuis quelques temps. Si elle me trompe ça me fera quand même quelque chose. Mais bon c'est pas la femme de ma vie.

Et puis c'est pas comme si je pensais rencontrer la femme de ma vie un jour.

On arrive sur l'île. Une caméra nous saute direct dessus.

Ca, ça va me saouler je crois.

POV Jasper.

On nous fait visiter. On choisit nos chambres. Comme par hasard Emmett prend celle où il y a plus de nourriture de bienvenue.

Je prends celle du milieu et Ed la dernière.

On nous prévient. Les tentatrices arrivent dans une demi-heure.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Voilà la suite ! Le prologue vous a plu donc on espère que la suite aussi !

Merci pour les reviews ça nous fait beaucoup plaisir :) !

Commentaire de CrazyBells :

AAAAAAAh sadique va  
comme on nous l'a fait comprendre, les commentaires au fur et a mesure, c'est lourd... alors j'en fais un global... tu déchires ma jum!  
j'adore les interview des filles ^^ et les filles aussi ^^ Et emmett qui bouffe

Audrechdu28 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu as vu juste les filles sont les tentatrices ! On est contente que notre fiction te plaise ! Bisous !

Sur ce on vous laisse ! A bientôt :)

psssst merci cullenswanfamilly45 XD


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Maria**

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore cette connasse? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, le taxis est sur le point de ramener le bout de son pare choc et madaaaame Laureeeeen est encooore dans la salle de bain avec son sèche cheveux puissance maximale. L'utilité de se faire un brushing avant de se taper des heures interminables de vol? Je sais pas, je cherche encore... Quoi que, je m'en bas un peu la race...

Qu'est-ce qui m'horripile autant? Surement le fait d'être très probablement à la bourre, ou de l'entendre chanter à tue tête cette connerie de _Xanadu_d'Olivia-Newton-machin-Grease, comme trop souvent dernièrement... ou alors le fait que je pouvais très clairement l'imaginer dandiner son gros cul devant la glace et chanter dans son sèche cheveux le refrain de cette chanson moisie à la con. Ah ouais, parce qu'elle est suffisament dérangée mentalement pour pouvoir chanter, ou tenter de le faire, dans son sechoir qui tourne à fond... juste pour avoir... « les cheveux au vent »...

Mais quelle conne...

12 semaines à me la coltiner...

Le taxis passa nous prendre toutes les trois (oui oui Jessica était là aussi, mais cette fois, elle avait mis sa connerie en veilleuse celle là... C'est louche. En fait... je crois... oh merde, je crois qu'elle est en train de réfléchir... whaaa... Dieu et Mary Poppins existent...) et heureusement que nos bagages étaient déjà là bas...

**POV Jessica**

Aaaaaarf ...

Je sais que j'ai oublié quelque chose, mais je sais pas quoi. Et j'ai beau frotter mon menton et enrouler une mèche de cheveux autour de mon index manucuré, ça ne m'aide pas à trouver...

Oh! Que la vie est dure!

Heuuuu...?

Comment ça se fait qu'en un battement de cils rallongés et recourbés, on soit passé de l'appart de Maria à l'avion? Whaaaa on a déjà inventé la téléportation, et j'étais pas au courant...? Mince alors. Stargate, c'était pas de la science fiction? C'était un soap opéra?

Oh bin merde... ça veut dire que je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir mon plus grand fantasme et me faire retourner par Teal'c? Hummm... je passerais sauvagement ma langue sur le symbole d'Apophis qui orne son front si sexy...

Est-ce qu'un front peut être sexy...? Ouaiiiis clairement...

**POV Lauren**

Je vais avoir l'air bien, moi, devant les caméras...

J'étais en plein show, le corps emballé dans une serviette de taille XXL, les cheveux dégoulinant, à hurler ma chanson préférée du moment... J'avais regardé Xanadu, avec la magniiifiiiique Olivia Newton John (qui fut magistrale sur ses patins!) en compagnie d'Albert et de Fred, mes deux meilleurs bourguignons...

Et alors? Ouais d'accord, ils avaient un peu trop bavés devant la jolie blonde, mais quand même. Avoir mes deux escargots préférés était toujours mieux que de regarder le film avec Eddychou. Je pouvais déjà l'entendre dire que ce film était « un putain de navet »...

Et ta mère, c'est un putain de navet? Connard! Enfin bref, j'étais en train de faire une super choré sur la chanson, devant le miroir, chantant à tue tête dans le micro... ou plutôt dans le sèche cheveux quand... quand j'ai découvert que le sèche cheveux, bin ça chauffe.

J'entamais le refrain quand, je sais pas du tout comment, je me suis brulé la lèvre du haut avec le micro...

C'est en larmes et toujours dans ma serviette que j'étais sortie de la salle de bain de Maria. Jessica avait paniqué et Maria... s'était tapé la tête plusieurs fois contre le mur en disant des trucs du genre « jle savais » ou alors « chui vraiment pas aidée... ». J'avais pas vraiment compris, mais j'm'en fiche. C'est qu'une conne frigide celle là.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée assise dans l'avion, me badigeonnant les lèvres de biafine au lieu d'y appliquer le dernier gloss de Channel...

Mon Dieu que la vie est cruelle...

**POV Maria**

« Ma brosse à dents, je l'ai, mon bluss Gemey Maybelline dernier cri, je l'ai, mon bikini ultra sex, je l'ai aussi... bin mince, je vois pas ce que j'ai oublié... »

Jessica... encore et toujours Jessica...

Pendant tout le voyage, ou elle nous énumérait les affaires qu'elle avait emportées, essayant de trouver ce qui lui manquait, ou elle fermait sa gueule, rougisait, et frottait ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre... et mon petit doigt me dit que c'est pas forcément Emmett qui lui faisait cet effet. Peut-être que finalement, on pourra se marrer lors de l'expédition sur ..._l'île__de__la__connerie_

**POV Jessica**

L'avion avait finalement atterri. Ce fut le plus looong trajet de ma vie... Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, Maria n'arretait pas de faire la gueule et de lever les yeux au ciel et Lauren se badigeonnait non stop les lèvres... et le film qu'ils ont passé était trop... compliqué à comprendre. Heureusement que Teal'c et le Colonel O'Neel étaient là pour me tenir compagnie...

D'ailleurs, je peux railler _préservatifs_ sur la liste des trucs à vérifier dans ma valise, parce que je me revois en mettre dans mon sac de voyage, sac à main, porte feuille et, au cas où, à l'intérieur de mon monokini... ouais vous savez, là où ya l'espèce de second tissu qui fait une poche dans les culottes... Le tissu toujours plein de cyprine et de substance blanche... rho faites pas la grimace hein, on fonctionne toute de la même façon. Simplement, peut-être que vous, vous n'avez pas écrit _Emmett_ avec votre ongle dans le fond de votre culotte... Menfin.. si vous l'avez fait, je suis pas jalouse hein... les préservatifs, c'est pas pour lui... J'ai pas traversé le monde pour me faire prendre sans délicatesse par lui!

De l'aéroport, on a pris une voiture, sans amortisseur... Pour une fois que j'ai mal au cul sans raison sexuelle... Je suis fière de moi! Puis la voiture nous a déposé près d'un port et là, on a pris un bateau. Genre barque, mais avec moteur et sans confort. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert que j'avais le mal de mer, et que le sandwish fromage-crudité de l'aéroport est aussi degueu à l'aller qu'au retour...

On pouvait appercevoir de loin (ou enfin... loin c'est relatif, hein, parce que plus le temps passait, plus on se rapprochait.) l'île qui allait nous détenir prisonnières pendant bien trop longtemps à mon goût.

L'espece de barque se stoppa sur un ponton fait en lattes de bois moisies qui n'avat pas l'air très solide, mais Maria, bille en tête, s'extirpa du bateau et partie vers la plage où se trouvait notre comité d'accueil. Youpiii.

Seulement, c'est au moment où mes pieds touchèrent le sable que je me rendis compte de mon oubli... et c'est dans un cri de desespoir que j'exprimais bah... mon desespoir...

**POV du preneur de son, sur la plage, à l'arrivée des filles**

La caméra filmait, l'éclairage était bon, pas de vent... tant mieux, parce que le vent, pour un preneur de son, c'est la pire chose au monde. Cette séquence allait être utilisée plus tard, si besoin. Et si il se passait quelque chose. Première prise de contact avec les filles « en couple » sur l'île.

Le bateau arrivait tranquillement, pourfendant les vagues, avec à son bord: Ravier, notre navigateur, et trois magnifiques jeunes femmes. Deux jolies bondes et une belle brune.

La barque s'arrima au ponton et aussitôt une des deux blondes sauta sur le ponton avec élégance. Ses vetements étaient pratiques mais la mettaient joliement en valeur.

La seconde blonde arrivait juste derrière. Celle ci avait préféré les talons aux basquets et avait opté pour un joli jean foncé mais dont on voyait, même de face, le micro-string-ficèle sortir. Ses cheveux étaient ébourrifés mais sa main gauche tentait desesperement de les remettre en ordre alors que sa main droite... était posée sur son menton et ses doigts reposaient sur ses lèvres... _Space_...

Puis ce fut au tour de la troisième femme de s'approcher. Elle était perchée sur des chaussures ouverte à talons aiguilles... au moins dix centimètres. Elle portait un petit débardeur... limite taille enfant tellement il était petit. Ses seins étaient sur le point se sortir, et son ventre était trop exposé à mon goût, dévoilant un piercing vulgaire. Et son Jean... taille ultra-basse ou deux taille trop petit laissait voir... eurk même de là où j'étais, je pouvais voir des poils pubiens sortir de son jean...

Putain mais c'est quoi ces filles?

J'étais en train de me lamenter sur les audiances qui n'allaient pas être mirobolantes quand la dernière des filles, la brune, se laissa tomber à genoux dans le sable en poussant un long et strident hurlement qui m'a fait perdre 80 % d'audition à chaque oreille... La nana, completement hystérique plongea ses mains dans le sable, les remonta, plus haut que sa tête et laissa tomber le sable qu'elle avait empoignée. Ca aussi c'était _space,_d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de hurler comme une démente, jusqu'à ce qu'une des blondes se précipite vers elle. C'était la seconde blonde, parce que la premiere avait ses mains profondément ancrées dans ses poches et regardait les palmiers.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jess, tu t'es fait mordre par un requin des sables? »

_Hein?_

« Piiiiiiire! Quoi? Un requin des sables? Ya des requins dans le sable? AAAAAAAAAH! »

Putain, ça va pas etre de la tarte hein... je surpris le regard désolé de la brune qui plissait les lèvres, comme si elle demandait pardon pour avoir traîneé des boulets pareils...

Quand conne numéro UN s'est enfin calmé de sa crise d'hystérie, elle réussit à dire, entre deux expirations laborieuses la cause de son problème: « J'ai qu'une seuuule putaiiiin de paiiire de godasses, et c'est celle-ci... »...

« Effectivement, ya de quoi piquer une crise... » Lâcha la brune blasée avant d'avancer sur la plage en demandant par dessus son épaule où est-ce qu'elle allait loger.

**POV Lauren**

Pauvre Jessica. Elle vivait un drame. Et cette frigide de Maria qui s'en battait les ovaires... aucun sentiment humain cette conne... M'étonne pas que Jasper vienne ici pour tirer un coup face aux caméras, rien que pour la faire souffrir... heuuu... D'ailleurs, j'ai pas demandé à Eddychouchounet ce qu'on foutait là. Pour le coup, j'aurais préféré rester à la maison, et me balader en toute petite tenue, histoire de le chauffer à blanc. Le faire mariner à fond, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et me saute dessus... et heu... me saute tout court. Ahah! Le sexe avec Eddychou, c'est ... piouuuuf.

Enfin bref, j'espere juste que cette histoire de TéléShowTentation chai pas quoi, bin ça va pas foutre la merde dans notre couple quoi. Tiens d'ailleurs, aucn rapport mais je viens de me rendre compte que du coup, je vais louper la sortie au ciné du film TANT attendu « _Rêves__et__lations... »_Parce que j'ai vu des extraits, et c'est juste ultra chaud quand l'acteur principal (presque aussi chaud qu'Eddychouchounet) defonce la tête de lit en plein ébat... Putain, j'en suis réduite à fantasmer sur une tête de lit...

Quand on rentrera, Eddy et moi, on fera mettre une tête de lit... MIAM

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de miam... j'ai faim.

« -Putain, les filles, je crêve la dalle...

- Arrete, merde, j'ai l'impression qu'Emmett est dans la piece... » Jessica avait du s'extirper de sa torpeur pour me répondre. Elle passait son temps à se balancer autistiquement (putain, un mot de plus de deux syllabes!) d'avant en arrière, sous notre maaaagnifique tente. Imaginez une tente comme yen a dans les pays chauds, ving metres carrès, des tentures roses, rouges et violet. Très féminins et classe. Maria dormait, et nous, on hésitait à lui gribouiller le visage avec un marqueur. D'ailleurs, jess et moi pouffâmes quand je lui avais dit mon idée. Bon, le seul problème, c'est qu'on n'avait pas de marqueur... on a vraiment merdé quand on a fait nos valises dis donc...!

« -Ouais, j'ai envie de manger des figues...

-Naaaaan

- Quoi?

- T'es enceinte? »

* * *

Bonsoir !

Non, nous ne sommes pas mortes ! Nous sommes vraiment désolées pour cet ENORME délai mais CrazyBells a eu un emploi du temps chargé et moi de même ! On ne vous laissera plus aussi longtemps sans nouvelle promis ! Vous nous en voulez pas trop (A) ?

Réponses aux anonymes :

Ccdille72 : Merci pour ta review ! On espère que tu vas continuer à aimer même si tu n'aimes pas le concept de l'émission ! Bises

Wendy : Je vais t'envoyer un mail de suite ! Non nous n'avons pas abandonné mais on a été prises par le temps ^^ Bises ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAAAAAIRE !

Pupuce0078 : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement elles ne sont pas très futées lol ! Bises

Sur ce à bientôt ! Aux vacances de Noël très certainement !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuus!


End file.
